


Минуты

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост 5х22, POV Дина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минуты

**27 минут.** Кастиэль был мертв 27 минут…

Для Дина они пролетели незаметно, смерть Бобби, Люцифер в теле Сэма, избивающий его... А потом был прыжок в бездну двух братьев. Его двух братьев.

Для Дина эти минуты казались вечностью. Вначале Дин даже не осознал смерть ангела. Это не укладывалось у него голове, что-то в нем отказывалось принимать эту правду. Уже потом, стоя на коленях, он оплакивал их. Всех их, свою единственную семью. Сэмми, навсегда оставшегося для него шестилетним мальчуганом, играющим в солдатики, Адама, который был всё же его братом, по крови, и Бобби, как бы Дин того не отрицал, заменившего ему отца. Но больше всего сердце Дина плакало по его единственной любви. Запретной, нелепой, одетой в дурацкий бежевый тренч. Дин, никогда прежде не любивший по-настоящему сначала не понял это чувство. А когда понял не смог его принять. Не сейчас, когда рушится мир. И не к тому, кто недосягаем.

Дин был виртуозным обманщиком. Он часто лгал по своей «работе» и ему ничего не стоило убедить кого-либо в чем-то. Но лучше всего Дин врал себе. О том, что постоянно переезжать и жить в мотелях это круто, о том, что учится стрелять и драться врукопашную намного интереснее бейсбола и видео игр, о том, что его брат вернется, о том, что вернется его отец, о том, что год это много, а ад можно забыть. Он врал себе, что не любит Кастиэля, что его сердце не сжимается каждый раз, когда тот появляется с тихим шелестом крыльев, что не об ангеле он думает ночами, даже в самых дерзких мечтах не позволяя себе больше, чем держать его за руку.

У Дина была Лиза. И это казалось таким простым – перенести уже существующее чувство на другого человека. Даже не нужно притворяться, что любишь, нужно только убедить себя видеть ее лицо, повторять ее имя в своих мыслях. Он представлял себе жизнь с ней и Беном, небольшой домик, зеленый газон, бейсбол и запах выпечки по выходным. А то, что где-то на грани яви и сна ему отчетливо приходил образ синих глаз и переплетенных пальцев – это ерунда, мало ли что может показаться.

Ангелу понадобилось умереть ради него во второй раз, чтобы Дин признался. Он любит. Пусть безнадежно, пусть безответно, но любит. Дин не смотрел туда, где лежал Кастиэль. Это помогало хоть как-то сохранить остатки разума. Боль потери была настолько велика, что не было даже слез, на её фоне физические страдания почти не ощущались, только дышать было труднее из-за разбитого носа. Эта боль не навалилась на него сразу тяжким грузом, нет, она приходила постепенно, капля за каплей. Она приходила с воспоминаниями. Сэм, сидящий на пассажирском сидении Импалы – больше никогда. Бобби, бросающий на него теплый взгляд из-под кепки – больше никогда. Кас... Больше никогда.

Любить живого ангела было безнадежно. Дин знал, что даже если они переживут конец света, у _них_ нет шансов. Небо и земля не могут быть вместе. Любить мертвого ангела было в какой-то степени даже легче. Больше не нужно притворяться, грубить, отводить взгляд, держатся на расстоянии...

Дину показалось, что он слышит чьи-то легкие шаги. Он повернул голову и увидел Кастиэля.

 **2 минуты.** Кастиэль был жив 2 минуты.

Дин все еще стоял там и не мог поверить в то, что произошло. Кас вернулся, накачанный ангельским моджо. Бобби поднялся с земли, невредимый. Дин бросил взгляд на кольца в своей ладони. Он надеялся, что Бог вернет и его брата тоже, но чуда не происходило. Новая реальность казалось ему неправильной.

Слишком много мыслей, и среди них одна "Жив-жив-жив" пунктиром пересекает все остальные. Вслед за этой мыслью пришла другая "Что делать дальше?" Дин снова посмотрел на ангела. Тот казался отчужденней, чем когда-либо. Как будто всё, что они пережили, ничего для него не значило. В душе Дин понимал, что тот улетит, это всего лишь дело времени. Собственно он и не надеялся на что-то другое. Уже то, что ангел жив было подарком небес. Небес, которые скоро заберут у него Каса.

Его одиночество не изменится, Дин понимал это так же отчетливо, как и то, что он поедет к Лизе. То что произошло сегодня изменило его. Можно вернуть все как было, но раны в его душе и сердце не зарастут. Можно только подождать, пока они не зарубцуются и не превратятся в шрамы.

Кастиэль... Он должен его отпустить. Ангелу не место на земле. Приняв свою любовь Дин принял также и то, что для него счастье ангела важнее его собственного. А значит, он поедет к Лизе, и _будут_ небольшой домик, зеленый газон, бейсбол и запах выпечки по выходным. А то, что где-то на грани яви и сна ему будет приходить образ синих глаз и переплетенных пальцев – это ерунда, мало ли что может показаться.


End file.
